April fools
by Insaneassassin
Summary: Tomorrow is April fools and Church has a special prank for Caboose, but something happens along the way. CaboosexChurch First Fanfic, Please R


This is my first fanfic, please go lenient. Dont know if I spelt that right. Oh well, ENJOY!

P.S. I dont own halo3 or Red vs Blue. Bungie owns Halo3 and Rooster teeth owns RedVsBlue

"Ok Tucker, Caboose is off scouting with tex and tommorows April fools. I have a special plan for Caboose." The blue leader spoke with a tone that almost sounded as official as sarges.

"Ok, what the hell do you want to do to Caboose this time?" Tucker replied with in a tired and bored tone.

"Tucker, wake your lazy ass up before I put you on night duty." Church yelled, annoyed with the lack of respect that Tucker gave him.

"Atleast than I'll get to sleep in peace." Tucker said, sleep starting to take over.

"And Caboose will be watcing with you."

Tucker sat up immidiatly:"SIR YES SIR!"

"Ok, now that I have your attention, I want to set up a plan to just have prank after prank after prank with Caboose." Church said, smiling, already seeing what Cabooses face would is going to look like.

"First of all, I'm going to hide under Cabooses bed, and as soon as that clock strikes 12:00, I'm going to scare the hell out of him." The cobalt spartan said, a devilish grin smeared on his face.

"You know Church, mabye we shoudn't be doing this, I mean he has the IQ of a 7 year-old kid, and the attention span of a squirrel, and after all, he is sort of retarted." A sort of worried Tucker replied.

"Tucker, for shits sake, remember the last april fools? He made water ballons and pelted us with them in our sleep. I still don't even know where the fuck he got water from." Church responded, anger lacing each word.

"Fine, but dont expect me to do anything else for a pretty long time after this."

"You dont do shit anyways. And besides Cabo-"

Churchs sentence was cut off by the door slamming and a blue blur racing up the stairs. "What are you two doing?" The black spartan inquired. "None of your buisness Tex." Tucker replied .

Tex pinned Tucker to the table. "Yes, it is!"

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! WE- WERE PLANNING APRIL FOOLS DAY!" Tucker replied, sweat leaking down his face, a scared expression plastered on his face. Tex, sastified with the awnser, walked out.

"Ok, so back to the plan. Than when Caboose screams you bur-"

A familiar voice interupted Church. "Hey guys."

"OH! Uhh hey Caboose, whats up?" Church said in an uneasy voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing Caboose." Tucker said, annoyed by the interuption.

"Why'd you run up the stairs so fast?" Church asked.

"Because Tex said that if I made it back to my room in three minutes that she would give me candy."

There was an uneasy silence between all of them. Finally, Church broke the ice. "So Caboose, did you get your candy yet?" Church asked the rookie.

"No, the lady said that I have to talk to you guys for permission." The rookie told them.

"So can I please have candy?"

"I say why the hell not. How about you Church?" Tucker sent cabooses forest green eyes over to Church.

"I dont see a problem with it, go for it Caboose"

Caboose pratically lit up and burst into a sprint upstairs.

"Okay. I forgot the rest of the plan so meeting adjourned." Church said.

"Wheres your gavel Judge Church?" Tucker said, chuckling to himself as he walked away.

"Caboose is way passed his bed time." Church thought to himself under Cabooses bed at 11:30. Finally the door opened. Caboose started to undress. Church saw his helmet fall first and than his armor. It's probably bad that he was getting an erection but he didn't care, he was after the prize and that prize is seeing Caboose in fear's icy grip.

Finally, Caboose got in his barney pajamas and started to go to bed. Church swore, sometimes he doesn't know about that man. At 11:59, Church, as quietly as possible, crawled out from under the bed when suddenly, something made him freeze in his tracks, errr path of crawling.

"Church, I had a bad dream, could you lie with me?" Caboose whispered in the darkness.

"Uhhh Caboose?

"Yes Church?"

"How did you know that I was waiting under your bed?" The cobalt spartan inquired.

"Ummmmm." Caboose thought it over for a while and finally said: "OH! Because Tex told me."

"That bitch." Church thought out loud

"You have a potty mouth Church." Caboose said.

"Okay well I'll be leaving now." Church told the Blonde.

"Wait! Can you still lie with me?" The rookie asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"If you do I'll say to everyone that you scared me out of my wits."

"Your lucky that you have a cute face." Church thought with a smug look on his face.

Church started to walk out when Caboose blurted out:"WAIT! Are you going to lie with me so I don't get scared?"

"Unless you want to sleep next to a hunk of metal, no. I'm going to put my boxers on." Church started to walk out again.

"Church. What are boxers?" Caboose asked with a curiously seductive tone.

"Boxers are what grown-up's wear." Church told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh. But arent I a grownup?"

"They're for regular grown-ups."

"Oh, OK!" Caboose bursts.

Church leaves and walks down the hall to his room. It was there he thought of why he got an erection when he saw Caboose undress.

"Oh well, he thought in his head." And with that he walked back to Cabooses room.

"CHURCH! YOUR BACK!" Caboose giggled with excitement.

"Shut your mouth! Tucker and tex are still sleeping."

"Okay, I am sorry. I will be quiet" Caboose whispered.

'Scoot the hell over." Church demanded.

"Ok Church." Caboose said, a wide grin on his face.

Church still felt uncomfortable next to a man in the same bed, but oh well, atleast he wont have to worry about Tucker laughing at him. But suddenly, something extremely strange happned to him. Caboose reached over and pulled him into a bear hug.

"CABOOSE!" Church shouted.

"Wha-WHAT?" The confused rookie asked.

"Caboose let go of me right now." Church demanded, blood rushing to his face.

"Than why...Are you blushing?" Caboose asked.

"I dont know" Church said turning over to the spartan.

Suddenly, Caboose pulled Church into a kiss. Church tried to get away but Caboose had a pretty tight grip on him. It was than Church just gave up and didn't try to get away. A tounge probes at the entrance of Churchs mouth. After deciding, he opens and lets it in. Church lets out a quiet moan as the warm tounge explores his mouth. Caboose breaks the kiss and stares at Church. Church was stunned. He didn't know what to say. I mean yeah he liked Caboose but now THAT much. Than Church did something that was purely out of his sex high. He pulled Caboose into another time, he was in control.

"Mmmmmmm." Caboose said into the kiss.

Church had to break the kiss, and he stared into the beuatiful features of Caboose. Perfect forest green eyes, flowing blonde hair, the cutest face ever. It was than that he felt something hard hit him in the leg. He immediatly knew what it was.

"Caboose.' Church said smiling.

"I can't help it." Caboose said innocently.

Church reached down and grabbed Cabooses throbbing manhood and instantly got a reaction. Caboose moaned. Church liked the feeling of being in control. He slid the pants down to get the real thing. He started at the head and slowly went up and down, Caboose moaning with each stroke. Church pulled him into another kiss, still stroking and shot his tounge into his mouth. Church loved the taste of Caboose. It tasted like heaven. Caboose shivered and climaxed. Both panting and out of breath.

"You want to go to my room and finish what we started?" Church inquired

"Yes please." Caboose awnsered politely as possible. They get up and tip-toe down the hall.

Tucker walks into Cabooses room and grabs his camera off of Cabooses dresser.

"_April fools." _ Tucker said before leaving.

Well? What did you guys think? Please R&R. I'd love to hear what you guys have for me. Oh, and if you want a special pairing, just tell me. I might take it, I might not. But please, only Halo pairings. Thanks!


End file.
